lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Riverdale : Lost Episode
'In the beginning of the story, everything is normal but later, everything become weird and make non-sense at all. ' I'm a huge fan of Riverdale, I watched all the episodes to chapter 1 to chapter 57. I liked the way the characters acted and also I liked the ships. One day, everything will change in my goddamnit life because of this lost episode I found on the internet, forever. I was on Netflix trying to find some "movies" when I found a commercial with the words saying : "CHECK OUT THE NEW EPISODE OF RIVERDALE: TEETHLESS!" Teethless made me think of boxing, which is cool because I like Archie boxing, he's way too cool, and that's fun. I clicked on the episode when I found a screenshot with Jughead and Archie in a garden which is familiar because the garden is the Chao Garden! My favorite game on the Gamecube! Did they make a Sonic crossover ? I liked the idea because Sonic was my childhood! The episode started with Archie running fast then a falcon, and he was tired. "JOSIE! I'M COMING!" he said with a shocked face. Was he trying to find Josie McCoy or what ? I mean, that's weird. After he said that, Archie fall on the ground. He was bleeding from the face, and, he loses his teeth. ONE TEETH! I was shocked, will Archie dies? "OH NO! MY TEETH FALL ON THE GROUND!" he screamed. Jughead came in with a confused face, trying to know what was going on. "Archie? Are you okay?" he said. "NO! he cried. I LOST MY TEETH!" Jughead was shocked, his eyes were red and he has a idea. "I think we should go to the Chao World". "What the fuck is that place, Jug?" Archie said. "A place where Chaos lives, and there is a dentist outthere." "There is already dentist outthere, Jug..." "I don't give a shit about dentists here! Riverdale is a becoming a wicked town, Arch! Dentists are drugged by the Gargoyle King and since my father is a police officer, he want to make sure no one of our friends wil be controlled." Jug sighed. "Fine..." Archie sighed. Jughead and Archie go to their cars and they go to Chao World. They arrived and they saw some Chaos. "WHO ARE YOU!" Black Chao said with a gun in his hands. "Black Chao, calm down! It's me, Jughead!" Jughead said with a smiley face. "What? You know them, Jug?" Archie asked. "Yeah, i'm their leader." Jughead answered. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SERPENTS'S LEADER!" Archie screamed. "The Serpents are not real, they betrayed me. Also, Sweet Pea molested Toni Topaz 2 weeks ago and I'm still shocked." "WHAT?!" Black Chao said. "What's going on?" Pink Chao said. "JUGHEAD FUCKED SANDY THE SQUIRREL!" Archie said while crying like a baby girl. "OH NO JUG IS A PEDOPHILE!" Black Chao said. "Wait what that's not true! I didn't fucked Sandy the Squirrel!" Jughead said with a shocked face. "YES YOU DID! YOU ARE A PATHETIC LIAR AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! YOU SCARED BETTY AND SHE BECAME SPONGEBOB!" Archie cried. The leader of the Chao came in, and was angry toward Archie. "Why the fuck are you lying?" he said with a angry voice. I didn't know that Chaos could curse. I was confused by all this non-sense. "IMMA NOT LYING, YOU IDIOT CHAO! MY TEETHS ARE HURTING!" The leader of Chao got angry, and pushed Archie. Because of that, everychao came to see this while filming this to publish it on Facebook, Instagram and Youtube. "OUCH! NOOOO! MY TEETHS! THEY ARE GONE!" Archie cried. "That's what you get for being mean to King Jughead "Juggyiana" Jones!" Pink Chao added. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, YOU CHAOS IDIOTS! I AM GOING TO CALL BORIS THE TEETH GUY!" Archie said with a evil voice. "Oh no! He will punish us!" Black Chao said while panicking. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't come to us!" Jughead said while placing his crown. Archie places his hands on his face, and started crying like a baby. After 4 minutes of silence, Betty, Kevin, Veronica and Edgar Evernever came in. "STOP!!" Veronica said. Everyone looked at Veronica with a shocked face. Kevin was tired of Veronica screaming that he did the middle-finger to her. Betty looked shocked, and Edgar was surprised by this thing. "FUCK YOU VERONICA!" Kevin added. "Kevin! Why are you mean to Veronica?!" Jughead said. "BECAUSE I WANT TO BE HER FRIEND!" "That's not by doing this that we are going to be friends again, Kevin Killer!" Veronica answered. "HOW DID YOU CALL ME, ASSHOLE?!" Kevin said. Kevin pulled his knife and stabbed Veronica to the stomach, which shocked everyone in the place. Edgar Evernever used his powers and strangled Kevin. "Don't you ever touch a girl like that." he said with a angry voice. He killed Kevin by stabbing him on the neck, and Spongebob came in. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! EVERYBODY! I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHIN' ABOUT MY P-" Way before Spongebob could finish his words, Archie shoot Spongebob and he died. Everyone laughed because they didn't give a shit about the sponge. "WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY DID YOU LAUGH AT ME!" Spongebob added. "Wait, is he... adobe Flash Player?" Jughead asked. "NO I'M ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" Spongebob screamed. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Leader of Chao said. "Umm... I think we are going back in our world, bye, every-" Everyone were already at Riverdale, and, FP appeared in front of Jughead. "Where were you at, son?" "HE WAS IN YOUR MOUTH, SIR!" Spongebob answered. "OH GOD NOT YOU AGAIN!" FP added and shooted Spongebob Squarepants. "OH MY GAWD! YOU KILLED SPONGEBOB!" Kevin Keller added. "YOU BASTARD!" Pink Chao said. Twilight Sparkle came in. "OH GREAT NOT AGAIN!" Archie sighed. "Hi everypony-" "Twilight, just please, shut up." Jughead sighed. "Okay, fine.." Twilight said with a sad face. "Well, where is Toni ?" FP Jones said. "She killed herself..." Spongebob said. "NO DON'T TELL ME IT'S TRUE?!" Sweet Pea said. "Weren't you at the Serpents gang, Sweet Bean?" Jughead added. "NO BECAUSE TONI GOT RAPED BY MYSELF AND I KILLED HER!" "OH NO YOU ARE UNDER ARRESTED GO WITH ME AT JAIL!" FP Jones said with a angry face. "OH WHY ME!!!" Jughead sighed and sit on the chair next to him. He cried silently which Betty didn't accept very well. "Jug. Stop." "I'm just sad, Betts...-" "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! PLEASE JUST STOP CRYING!!" Betty said with a weird voice. "Why is your voice so weirdo, Betty Blondine ?" Cheryl asked. "BECAUSE I HATE THE FARM! THEY RUINED MY LIFE AND THEY RUINED MY MOTHER AND MY SISTER! THEY TOOK KEVIN, FANGS AND NOW THEY'RE BRAINWASHED BECAUSE OF EVELYN EVERNEVER!" Betty shouted. "We're just trying to fix their memories, Blondine." Edgar said. "NO! YOU RUINED THEIR MEMORIES!" "They ruined nothing, you are ruining yourself." Kevin said. "SPONGEBOB IS DA BEST OF ALL!!!" Spongebob added. "No, he's the worst of all." Archie said. "NO!" "YES!" "OH MY GOD! NOOO!!!!" "I'M NOT RUINING MYSELF! YOU GUYS DON'T BELIEVE ME! YOU PSYCHOCATS! YOU ARE LIKE MY FUCKING FATHER WHO IS THE BLACKHOOD!!!!" Betty said with a angry voice. "Don't spoil your bean, babe... Don't act like a bitch..." Jughead said with a huge sigh. "ME?! A BITCH?! HOW COULD YOU? JUG! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND ME! LIAR!" "Well, if you can't be nice, then, leave!" Kevin added. "Ya! Go in hell, you fatgirl!" Spongebob said. "YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLE!" Betty shouted. Betty leaved, but then, she got killed by a mouth. The mouth was weird. "HEY GUY I GOING TO KIL YOU AL !" the mouth said. "Why the fuck a mouth is talking?" Archie asked. "'CAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!" Kevin added. "Yeah, you ruined us!" Twilight said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jughead shouted. Jughead cried, and then, a car came, and it was Gladys Jones. "Well-well-well, why is my son crying?" she asked. "BECAUSE BETTY SUCKS!" Jughead said. "Well rape her!" Gladys said. "No! She don't deserve this! I like her!" "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Kevin added to her mom. "NO!" Gladys screamed. Gladys got scared of Kevin and she screamed like a baby and left. Then, UTonical appeared and said something weird. "My ass has something-" "DO NOT SAY IT!" Cheryl said. "Ok-ok... Fine..." UTonical said. UTonical shoot himself and Toni was so hungry that she ate UTonical's body. "Eww! Gross!" Archie said. "Ya!" Spongebob took a knife and killed everybody except of Jughead and Archie, and Archie killed Spongebob. "THERE YA GOOOOOOO" Jughead said. After he said that, Jughead and Archie did a high-five and did a middle finger to each-other. OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT !!! I'M TOO SHOCK I'M LEAVING BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE! Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes